Benditomaldito olvido
by Ylaris
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Bella no se tira al acantilado, si no que la tiran? ¿Y si cayera mal y se golpeara la cabeza y olvidara todo? ¿Qué haría Edward al enterarse?
1. Chapter 1

Nada de la serie Twilight me pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro

**¿Qué pasaría si Bella no se tira al acantilado, si no que la tiran¿Y si cayera mal y se golpeara la cabeza y olvidara todo¿Qué haría Edward al enterarse?**

Bendito-maldito olvido

Capitulo 1: La caída

Demasiado inquieta como para poder quedarme quieta, sabiendo que Jacob y sus amigos estaban arriesgando su vida, salí a caminar intentando calmar la supurante herida en mi pecho que no me dejaba tranquila, oí a lo lejos el quebrar de las olas y me fui acercando a la orilla del mar, hasta estar muy cerca del precipicio, me imagine la sensación de alivio que me recorrería si me lanzaba, si acababa con todo el dolor, podría hacerlo, realmente era sencillo, un par de pasos y todo acabaría… así que ¿Por qué no? Recordé de pronto a Jacob y sus amigos, a Charlie, a Renée, no podía hacerle algo así a ellos, había hecho todo este camino para que no estuvieran preocupados, hacer algo como esto sería verdaderamente tonto.

Suspiré tristemente mientras sentía mi herida escocer, tendría que aprender a vivir con ella y a olvidarme de la aterciopelada voz de… di un paso hacía el acantilado, no con reales intenciones de tirarme, solo de poder escucharlo, una vez más, una única vez, y estaría contenta podría vivir recordando esa voz por el resto de mis días…

Sentí tras de mí un murmullo de pasos, algo realmente imperceptible si no hubiera estado esperando por la voz de Edward, mi corazón bombeó con rapidez al pensar que mis alucinaciones se habían hecho esta vez demasiado realistas, mi ropa mojada me impidió voltearme con la rapidez que hubiera deseado, pero lo hice, y al ver al frente mío me encontré con un vampiro… pero no el vampiro que yo esperaba, de pronto fui conciente de la lluvia que me azotaba sin piedad y como mi cuerpo temblaba bajo su implacable fuerza¿o temblaba de miedo? Miedo que me atenazaba el cuerpo, porque frente mío se encontraba ella, la encarnación de mis miedos, retrocedí instintivamente y sentí el vacío bajo mis pies, me detuve y la enfrenté. Victoria me sonreía depredadoramente

Al fin te encuentro, pequeña humana, fuiste realmente escurridiza, pero ya te tengo- temblé ante las implicancias de sus palabras, yo me encontraba sola frente a una vampiro sedienta de sangre y venganza- podré de una vez y para siempre poner en marcha mi venganza contra tu Edward- incluso en su boca ese nombre causaba estragos, intente explicarle la situación actual.

Vi…Victoria, él ya…él ya no esta conmigo, yo no soy su pareja… él no está- por mucho que quisiera salvar mi vida, no podía mencionar esas palabras _el me dejó, no soy buena para él._

Mmmh, interesante.- dijo olfateando el lugar- tal parece que en verdad no estas más con él… me pregunto por qué… bueno eso no es realmente importante, ahora lo que importa es que yo obtendré mi pequeño bocadillo- me aterroricé, y no supe reaccionar, sentí los gruñidos de unos lobos en la cercanía, pero no serían suficientemente rápidos, Victoria se abalanzó sobre mí y yo retrocedí instintivamente, pero se había acabado la tierra…

Lo último que recuerdo mientras caía, era la sensación de vacío y libertad, y los gritos de Jacob y Victoria, mi última imagen fue la de Edward gritándome, pero yo ya no podía escucharle, un _adiós, amor_ fue lo último que pronuncié y luego… oscuridad.

Un pitido monótono me despertó, pero no abrí los ojos, escuchaba murmullos, pero no podía reconocer de quien venían, me sentía realmente desorientada, abrí los ojos lentamente y una habitación blanca me recibió, una habitación que no reconocí, de repente en mi campo visual se cruzó un hombre con una bata blanca, se acercó a mi y me habló:

Hola, Bella, bienvenida, que bueno que esté con nosotros de vuelta, dime… ¿te duele algo?- yo negué con lentitud, tratando de identificar quién era el hombre que me hablaba, que parecía conocerme- ¿Bella recuerdas algo de tu incidente?

Disculpe pero… ¿Quién es usted?- le dije con una voz rasposa, hice un gesto de molestia

No te esfuerces… soy el Dr. Cullen Bella… ¿no me recuerdas… Carlisle?- negué- ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?- me quedé en silencio sin saber que responder… pensando… mi corazón se aceleró mientras llegaba a una escalofriante conclusión: no recordaba nada, solo había vacío- ¿recuerdas tu nombre completo?- mis ojos comenzaron a aguarse mientras negaba, no sabía nada

¿Quién soy?- dije desesperada

* * *

Notas y agradecimiento:

A mi amigui Gaby,. que sin ella, nunca lo hubiera subido... en vdd significo mucho que tu subieras algo y me animaras, un beso y te quiero Gaby!!

Puedo decir de mi, que es el primer fic que me animo que a subir, así que por fvor digan que opinan de él por favor!!!

reviews por favor!


	2. su caída

Nada de la serie Twilight me pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro

Capitulo 2: Su caída

Toqué la puerta suavemente, sabiendo que Alice ya me estaría esperando, a los pocos segundos me abrió Esme, quien me abrazó fuertemente y me regaño por la falta de visitas, yo suspiré, escuchaba lo preocupada que estaba por mi salud, yo no quería preocuparla, pero necesitaba estar solo, sabía que alejarme les hacía sufrir, pero yo necesitaba sufrir en solitario, detenerme a mi mismo de correr hasta la ventana de Bella y rogarle que me dejara volver, esos impulsos eran cada vez más fuertes, solo mi testarudez me mantenía quieto y alejado… pero dolía, inmensamente.

Escuché los pensamientos de Rosalie y Emmett en el garaje discutiendo sobre autos, los ignoré, la voz de Alice me sorprendió, pues no escuché sus pensamientos, ella estaba a mi lado junto a Jasper. Los saludé, con un asentimiento de cabeza, no quería hablar demasiado hoy, solo quería volver pronto a mi vigilancia, no que antes tuviera demasiados deseos de hablar en todo caso, los pensamientos de Jasper y Alice, también eran de preocupación por mi aspecto, los desestimé, y suspiré con frustración para mis adentros… no habría venido si no le hubiera tenido que prometer a Alice que saldríamos a cazar juntos, quise hace esto lo más corto posible y le dije:

Vamos- ella asintió y se despidió de Jasper con un beso profundo, esa era una de las razones, por las que me había ido, verlos a todos emparejados, sólo me recordaba mi falta de pareja, que no me había molestado con anterioridad, pero una vez había conocido a Bella… moví mi cabeza mientras salía, escuche a Esme desearme suerte y yo le sonreí vagamente, una triste sombra de lo que fue mi sonrisa.

Cuando Alice estuvo junto a mí, nos pusimos a correr, en dirección al bosque… cazando era uno de los pocos momentos en los que me daba el lujo de olvidarme de mi agonía. Los pensamientos de Alice eran confusos, entre las conversaciones de Esme y Carlisle sobre mí y la necesidad de cazar y dedicarse exclusivamente a ello, luego del segundo ciervo, decidió que era momento de hablar, pero yo la detuve:

No quiero hablar de eso, Alice.

Ya lo sé, Edward, pero… toda la familia esta preocupada… tal vez sea una buena oportunidad de replantearte si el huir fue la mejor opción.

Yo no huí, Alice, y tú lo sabes perfectamente… sólo quiero que Bella este a salvo

Con su suerte para atraer la desgracia, realmente lo encuentro difícil… además… yo sé, que ella quiere que tú vuelvas y…- me acerqué a ella enfurecido

¿Has visto en su futuro? Alice, te pedí que la dejaras en paz- le bramé

No he visto su futuro, Edward… ella era mi mejor amiga yo sólo…- se interrumpió a si misma cuando una imagen del futuro la asaltó, una imagen que hizo que su muerto corazón se apretara en su pecho y me dejó sin aliento: la imagen de Bella cayendo por un precipicio mientras Victoria la atacaba.

Maldición- mascullé mientras corría lo más rápido que había corrido en mi vida.

Estaba encerrado en mi antigua pieza de Forks, mientras esperaba que el día diera paso a la noche para poder escabullirme hasta la pieza de Bella y velar por su sueño, luego de que Charlie me prohibiera la visita, había tenido que contentarme con entrar por las noches como hacía antes, cuando aún no se conocían, cuando ella aún no sabía que era él. Estaba tirado en mi sofá mientras escuchaba algo de jazz, de pronto sentí a Carlisle llegar y decir:

¿Podrías juntarte conmigo en mi despacho, por favor, Edward?- yo me levanté y entré junto con él al despacho, escuchaba su mente totalmente confundida, sospesando hipótesis, yo no comprendía que ocurría, pero estaba seguro que tenían relación con Bella y él comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenía

¿Qué ocurre Carlisle?- le pregunté cortando sus pensamientos

Bella ha despertado- dijo con voz grave, mi cuerpo entero se destensó y una suave sonrisa se instaló en mi cara…algo no estaba bien del todo, sentí la poca calma de Carlisle y mi ceño se frunció.

¿Qué ocurre… hay algo malo con Bella?- mi corazón se apretó al escuchar en sus pensamientos lo que me dijo segundos después.

Ella, tiene amnesia.

* * *

Notas de Autora:

bueno aqui toy con mi segundo capitulo


	3. maldito olvido

Nada de la serie Twilight me pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro

Capitulo 3: Maldito olvido

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud y la pieza del hospital me recibió una vez más, desde que despertará esa tarde terrible, habían pasado dos semanas en las cuales no había podido dejar este lugar, confinada a exámenes para descubrir alguna secuela de la caída, mi padre… Charlie, no se había separado de mi lado. Sentí la puerta abrirse y una mujer se abalanzó sobre mí, por un segundo me espantó, ya que no reconocía a la mujer, pero probablemente era alguien a quien había conocido, sentí las lágrimas de esa persona y me inquieté, traté de separarla y mirarla a los ojos, al hacerlo, la nostalgia me asaltó, pero no supe identificar el por qué, suspiré derrotada, aún cuando me habían pedido que no me esforzara en recordar, pero deseaba hacerlo, veía las esperanzas de Charlie y extrañamente, también las de el doctor… Carlisle… o algo así, y me sentía infinitamente frustrada conmigo misma.

- Bella, mi Bella preciosa- la voz de la mujer me trajo de vuelta a la realidad – Tu padre me dijo que tú…- su voz se quebró

- No recuerdo nada… Lo siento, no sé quién eres- le dije con voz suave, de pronto sentí como tomaban con suavidad mi barbilla y la alzaban, nuestras miradas volvieron a juntarse mientras ella decía:

- Yo soy tu madre, Bella, mi nombre es Renée y me quedaré aquí hasta que te repongas y puedas salir de este hospital… Luego nos iremos a Phoenix, donde yo vivo, tú amabas ese lugar- mientras ella hablaba de alejarme de este lugar, algo dentro de mi se revolvió, sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas y como mis palabras salían sin que pudiera detenerlas

- No quiero irme de aquí, por favor, no me saques de aquí, por favor, por favor- sentí su mano acariciar mi espalda y me habló al oído

- Cariño, este lugar no es bueno par ti y yo…- negué con la cabeza frenéticamente, la sentí suspirar derrotada- como quieras mi amor.

La noche una vez más era cómplice en mi escapada, una vez más, volvía a entrar a hurtadillas a la habitación de Bella y velaba toda la noche su sueño… ¿qué más podía hacer? Presentarme así sin más y decirle: Hola, Bella, sé que no me recuerdas, soy tu novio vampiro que te abandonó y te expuso a un peligro terrible, me carcajeaba de la simple opción. Así que aquí estaba, no podía volver a interponerse en su vida, pero tampoco podía alejarse, ya lo había hecho una vez y casi no había sobrevivido… no soportaría una segunda vez… así que tomo una desición, cuidaría y velaría por su seguridad desde las sombras, nunca interponiéndose… y si el cielo le otorgaba la oportunidad de que ella volviera a recordarlo…

Una vez que llegué a su habitación, me senté en el lugar que había ocupado toda las noches desde hace do semanas, y vi como Bella dormía, desde que había caído no había vuelto a hablar por las noches y sentía que no podía estar más lejos de Bella, aún cuando me embobara con su esencia y su cuerpo tocara un sinfonía para mis oídos, no podía saber que pensaba y lo más cerca que estuve era el escuchar sus sueños y ahora, hasta eso estaba vedado para mí… era realmente frustrante, me revolví los cabellos con un aire de tristeza, posé los dedos por la mejilla de Bella con suma suavidad, sorprendiéndome que las ansias de beber su sangre desaparecieran definitivamente, como si nunca las hubiera sentido… Sentí como alguien se acercaba y me escondí en la sombras, por sus pensamientos, descubrí que era Charlie, y que estaba preocupado. Entró con suavidad y se sentó donde segundos antes estaba el mismo, lo vio acariciar la mano de Bella y suspirar cansado, me pregunté hacía cuanto no tenía un sueño reparador… Charlie se acercó más al cuerpo de Bella y le susurró las palabras que pude captar a la perfección:

- Pequeña… sé que ya nos habíamos visto con anterioridad hoy, pero… necesito que me perdones… cuando me enteré de tu caída y tu actual condición- noté como Charlie no podía pronunciar amnesia- Lo primero que sentí, fue alivio, había deseado fervientemente, que te olvidaras de ese Cullen y que volvieras a se tú misma… pero no así… ahora me pareces tan insegura, ya no eres tú… quiero que vuelvas a recordar todo, pero no a ese hombre que tanto te hizo sufrir… sé que no puedes escucharme y aún así, habértelo dicho me tranquiliza profundamente… Te amo, mi pequeña… ya mañana nos volveremos a ver- diciendo esto se levanto y se fue, dejándome sólo con mi sufrimiento, porque mientras Charlie le hablaba a Bella recordaba como había quedado ella tras mi partida y el dolor en mi pecho, que se había mitigado con su presencia, volvió con toda la fuerza, una vez más. No podía hacerle esto a Bella, si antes mi desición era de velarla en las noches, y dejarme ver ocasionalmente, rogando porque su memoria volviera, ahora solo deseaba que nunca volviera, que nunca me recordara, nunca la dejaría, sería su sombra, pero solo eso… nunca más volverás a verme de frente… como si nunca hubiera existido… esas palabras nunca habían sido tan dolorosas y verdaderas.

- No temas, mi amor, yo cargaré tu dolor y el mío, nunca volverás a sufrir por mi culpa.

Y en la oscuridad de la noche me perdí…

Lo que no pudo alcanzar a escuchar fue que Bella, si habló esa noche dormida, después de dos semanas, dejó salir un nombre que consciente no recordaba, pero que estaba grabado a fuego en su corazón.

- Edward.

* * *

El primer día de clases… debía volver al colegio y lo sentía extrañamente como el primer día de clases… no recordaba a nadie… sólo Angela y Mike eran conocidos porque habían ido a verla a su casa cuando paso su semana de convalencia allí y estaba asustada… no quería que la atención se centrara en mí, estaba hastiada de tanta atención, sólo quería pasar el primer día rápido y en lo posible compartir todas la clases con Angela, ella le daba seguridad, después de todo, habían vuelto a formar una amistad y era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse… 

Las clases fueron relativamente fáciles, estar siendo continuamente presentada a gente que ya sabía quién era, era estresante¡¡todos sabían más de ella que ella misma!! A la hora del almuerzo, ya no tenía ningún deseo de seguir en el colegio, estaba cansada, horriblemente cansada… y frustrada, no había conseguido recordar nada, nada de nada, me senté junto a Mike y alejé la comida lo más lejos posible, no podría siquiera comer ensalada, sentí de pronto unos ojos mirándome penetrantes, al volverme, unos ojos ocre me trajeron una nostalgia que no había sentido con nadie… ni siquiera con mis padres… extrañada me di vuelta y le pregunté a Mike:

- Eeeh… Mike… ¿Quiénes son ésos?- pregunté señalando al chico ojos ocre, que estaba rodeado de unas personas de las mismas características físicas que él, hermosos todos, una hermosura que me sonaba… frustrada no pude recordar de qué, vi como Mike dudaba para luego decir con voz suave, como temiendo que alguien le escuchara.

- Son… son nuevos, nadie los conoce realmente…

* * *

Notas de Autora: 

Hola!! que tal???

bueno aquí está el tercer capitulo y creanlo o no, ya esamos en la mitad de la historia así que mucho no queda para el fin jijijijijijiji

también revise los guiones de diálogo y todo, para que mi amigui no me rete así que todo está todo listo y lo único que queda es que me digan que opinan!

ahora las contestacones de los reviews que no he contestado aún:

**Arsa: **muchas gracias por tu review, es realmente lindo.. y para que sepas, no vas del todo desencaminada con tu idea... pero lamentablemente... Jacob tandrá otra reacción... ya verás .. muchas gracias por ler y mandar review, un beso

**Rochelle93: **Gracias por tu review!ya lo voy a continuar! no se me preocupe!! aqui va a continuación, a ver que le parece... un beso

**selene mindthelay: **jajajajaja, es sierto! poobre Edward! si él quería que todo se olvidara... pues ahí lo tiene xD...espero que te guste este capitulo, está un poco más grande a ver que te parece.. muchas gracias por tu review y siga leyendo a ver que opina... un beso

eso nos vmos en el próximo capitulo

un beso


	4. Bendito olvido

Nada de la serie Twilight me pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro

Capitulo 4: Bendito olvido

- Son… son nuevos, nadie los conoce realmente… - sentí a Alice tensarse al escuchar esa frase y escuché sus pensamientos: _Humano estúpido, vas a ver lo que hace una desconocida contigo_. La pateé para que saliera de sus pensamientos, me miró y yo negué.

- ¿Por qué, Edward?- me siseó- Sería tan fácil, él le mintió a Bella, ahora nuestras posibilidades de que ella nos recuerde si nadie le habla de nosotros son casi nulas.

- Que tu ira no vaya contra él, Charlie le pidió a él y a Ángela que no nos mencionara, y si preguntaba, que mintieran al responder- le susurré, antes de que pudiera decir nada, agregué- Es sólo un padre preocupado por su hija.

Terminé la conversación en ese momento, sabía lo que vendría, serían pensamientos de lastima hacía mí… yo no quería su lástima…yo quería… yo quería a Bella, pero no podía tenerla… Suspiré y me levanté con pesadez, dispuesto a pasar una clase de lengua que yo sabría sería eterna… porque me tocaba con ella… y tendría que volver a ignorarla… _las ironías de la vida_, no pude evitar pensar mientras me sentaba en mío puesto asignado y abstraía, no conocía otra forma de pasar las clases a su lado sin hablarle que no fuera pensando en ella, como si estuviera lejana… con lo que no había previsto era con su aroma y con sus latidos del corazón, algo a lo que ya estaba sincronizado y podía sentir a kilómetros de distancia… La ignoro por los primeros cinco minutos, donde la sintió incómoda y tal vez angustiada, su mente era un hervidero, entre las ansias de sostenerla entre sus brazos una vez más y su desición de no intrometerse se libraba una verdadera lucha sin cuartel, de pronto su voz cortó todo pensamiento.

- Aaahmmm¿hola?- dijo con su voz tímida, y ese hermoso tono carmín que rodeaba sus mejillas, la miré de vuelta y no hubo escapatoria, su esencia que atrapó con la misma facilidad que la primera vez y la misma descarga eléctrica, que nos había envuelto en aquella ocasión de la película, se situó entre nosotros y yo traté de controlarme y contestarle.

- Hola, Bella- noté como sus ojos se nublaban y maldije interiormente, inconscientemente estaba llamado su atención… mi cuerpo, parecía esta vez no querer responder a mis desiciones, ella cuando se dio cuenta, volteó la cabeza y la escondió de mis vista, con un profundo rojo en sus mejillas, nunca me había parecido tan adorable.

- Hola… esto…- la vi titubear y supe que quería saber de mí… su insaciable curiosidad nuevamente se aliaba en mi contra.

- Soy…- sentí de pronto la mente de Mike Newton, sus pensamientos eran de preocupación, Charlie, él había pedido a él específicamente que me mantuviera alejado de ella… realmente una idea comprensible y a la que me dispuse a ayudar

- ¿Podría sentarme aquí, Cullen?- me miraba con temor, después de todo algo de mi aversión debía reflejarse, traté de serenarme y me levante dispuesto a alejarme de ella, escuché como Newton le hablaba de su antigua vida con ellos, una vida que ahora… no iba a incluirlo.

* * *

Tras dos semanas de tranquilas clases estaba casi integrada a su vida, aún sentía algunas lagunas mentales importantes, pero visiones fugaces de mis padres cruzaban su mente continuamente y de mis amigos… y de unos ojos ocre... aún cuando no solía pensar demasiado en eso…

- Hey, Bella- escuchó como la llamaba Mike, su amigo no se había despegado de su lado desde su despertar y era algo que realmente agradecía, aún cuando veía que él deseaba ser algo más, algo que ella estaba imposibilitada, no estaba segura del por qué…- ¿Has visto los carteles?

- ¿Los de la fiesta? Por supuesto que si, Mike, todo el mundo los ha visto, están en todas partes… ¿por qué lo preguntas?- traté de hacerme la inocente, pero ya comprendía a qué venía su pregunta.

- Porque… me preguntaba si quisieras ir conmigo- dijo directamente… yo quedé sin saber que contestar… estaba segura que odiaba los bailes… pero Mike había sido mi apoyo durante todo este tiempo, se lo debía.

- Sabes que no me gustan estos bailes y yo- debía intentarlo al menos.

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso, yo haré que te diviertas.

- Soy muy patosa, Mike, tú lo sabes- él se carcajeó y agregó.

- No te preocupes por eso. Bella, yo haré que sea fantástico para ti- sabía que no podía seguir negándome, pero le agregué.

- Esta bien, tú ganas, pero que sepas que lo hago sólo porque me has ayudado y te lo debo- él se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía.

Da igual la razón, tú aceptaste.

- Si, yo acepté- sentí un rugir de auto y me giré para ver un Volvo salía del estacionamiento con más rapidez que consideré necesaria, pero lo dejé pasar, no conocía a nadie con ese auto, vi a Mike sonreír satisfecho antes de irse y le miré con duda, el negó con la cabeza y dijo:

- No es nada, Bella querida, no es nada.

Esa noche tuve un sueño extraño, estaba yo dentro de un Volvo plateado mientras un extraño de ojos ocre me sonreía con una sonrisa torcida que me dejó sin aliento y se acercaba para darme un beso, a la mañana siguiente tenía un humor excelente, pero no supe a qué atribuírselo, como tenía la tarde libre, me puse a ver Romeo y Julieta, uno de los clásicos que había descubierto como de mi preferencia y un flash de recuerdo me llegó repentinamente

_- ¿Sabes? Romeo no me cae nada bien._

_- ¿Te vas a poner a llorar?_

No estaba segura de quien había dicho esas frases pero estaban grabadas a fuego en mi mente, no pude concentrarme en la película y decidí apagarla y cocinarle algo a Charlie que no tardaba en llegar.

- ¿Bella?- escuché que Charlie me decía al llegar.

- En la cocina- le escuché llegar hasta donde estaba mientras se sacaba la parka y la pistola.

- Hoy estuve con Billy Black, un gran amigo mío… La familia Black ha sido nuestra amiga desde hace mucho y úu te llevabas muy bien con su hijo… ¿te agradaría ir el sábado a su casa en La Push?

- Claro, papá- él sabía que todo lo que tuviera que ver con mi perdida memoria me interesaba y ver a un antiguo amigo, se me hacía muy interesante.

- Estupendo, le diré a Jacob que vamos

- ¿Jacob?

* * *

Me paseé como gato enjaulado por mi pieza intentando tranquilizar mi genio… pero no servía de nada, sentía que la opresión de mi pecho se expandiría y me dejaría agonizante de por vida, muriendo sin morir por el resto de mi maldita existencia. Me tiré en mi sofá y puse música, tratando de escapar de mis funestos pensamientos, sentí entrar a Alice y sentarse junto a mí, la miré interrogante, porque por su mente sólo pasaban retazos de conversaciones con Jasper respecto de cosas sin importancias. O al menos sin importancia para mí.

- He visto algo Edward… creo que es momento de que dejes de lamentar tu suerte y que vayas por Bella- me dijo con total seriedad.

- ¿Qué has visto?- le pregunté impaciente y lo vi... o debería decir la vi, su visón era de ella… de ella casándose… casándose con Mike Newton. Mi autocontrol decidió salir a dar un paseo y me levanté.

- Acompáñame, Alice- ella sonrió juguetona y ambos salimos silenciosos, perdiéndonos en el bosque de las afueras de Forks.

* * *

Notas de autora:

Hola que tal?

aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo, casi como un regalo de navidad, y espero que les guste! y me dejen reviews! yo soy feliz leyendolos y contestandolos, aún cuando no esoty segura si los he contestado todos XD... bueno estas vísperas de navidad han sido caóticas y no he tenido tiempo de terminar el 5 capitulo, así que tendrán que darme algo de tiempo y a cambio les prometo que el siguiente capitulo será un poco más largo

bueno solo me queda agregar un feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo, donde se cumplan todos sus deseos... un beso y se me cuidan

Agradecimientos 

**Tat-chan:** hola! gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic y que lo sigas leyendoXD bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, como tu dijiste, Edward no pudo resistirse mucho XD cuidate mucho y besos

**Arsa: **Hola!! que bueno encontrarnos nuevamente XD, virtualmente claro, lamento decirte que Jacob tendrá que esperar hasta después porque este era el capitulo de Edward, pero ya vendrá no te preocupes... bueno, cuidese mucho y besos

**selene mindthelay: **hola! que bueno que escribas de nuevo! jajaja pobre Edward! bueno este capitulo es un poco más cortito, pero lo interesante viene en el otro, así que será más largo, cuidese mucho y un beso


	5. sin olvido

Nada de la serie Twilight me pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro

Capitulo 5: Sin olvido

Moví mi lapiz de forma errática, mientras intentaba concentrarme, no era fácil, había tenido un fuerte remezón de recuerdos y aunque estos aún bailaban en el cerebro y me impedían entender la tarea que tenía frente a mí, al menos ya comprendía el sentimiento de incomodidad que me surgía al estar frente a Mike. Él había intentado que saliéramos tantas veces ya, que comenzaba a aburrirme de él, una vez más me sorprendía que siguiera intentándolo, lo había rechazado ya muchas veces… y ahora tenía un estúpido compromiso con él, para ir a un baile… decidí levantarme y preparar la cena, no tenía sentido que siguiera intentando resolver unos problemas que no tenían solución posible a mis ojos.

Mientras hacía la cena pensaba en las formas de evadir esa fiesta… pero ninguna que fuera convincente llegaba a mi mente, si tan sólo pudiera explicarle a Mike el completo odio por los bailes que sentía, pero sabía que nunca entendería y tendría que humillarme una vez más… La llegada de Charlie me distrajo de tan funestos pensamientos

- ¿Bella?- su mirada preocupada me hizo preguntarme cuanto tiempo llevaba perdida en mis pensamientos… le sonreí a mi padre para tranquilizarlo

- Solo me perdí en mis pensamientos, no te preocupes- le serví la cena, la cuál fue mayoritariamente en silencio, cuando estaba lavando los platos, me preguntó:

- Hay un baile en tu escuela…- nunca me había sentido tan aliviada de que sonara el timbre. Me levanté sin prestarle atención a Charlie y fui directo a abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrí, me quedé sin aliento y una ola de recuerdos me azotó.

- Hola, Bella- un Hombre muy alto se encontraba en la puerta, él venía sin camisa aún cuando estaba muy nublado y helado, de una zancada llegó hasta mi y me abrazó fuertemente, lo único que logré notar de él, era que estaba muy caliente.

- … ¿Jacob?- pregunté extrañada, el asintió y me acarició la cara, cuando nos separamos, una ola de recuerdos bailaba en mi cabeza, una playa, un garaje, motos, cosas aún sin sentido y un agudo dolor en el pecho que me dejó sin aliento.

- Jacob, mi muchacho, que sorpresa tenerte por aquí- dijo Charlie cuando se acercó al recibidor, nos hizo pasar al living.

- Sí, vine en cuanto supe lo tuyo, Bella, cuando me fui, aún estabas inconsciente- me dijo mirándome intensamente, me revolví incómoda.

- Sí, Billy me contó que tuvieron que salir de urgencia a ayudar a unos de tus amigos.

- Si… fue algo así… Billy me contó que… no recuerdas- me dijo cauteloso, yo asentí.

- Pero recuerdo algunas cosas de ti… el garaje, estabas… reparando un auto ¿no?- él asintió con una sonrisa, una sonrisa triste. Él abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero el timbre volvió a sonar y me levanté para ver quién era. Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Ángela, quien lloraba desconsolada, se tiró a mis brazos y yo le abracé, me la llevé a mi pieza ignorando a Billy y a Jacob. Estuvo unos 15 minutos llorando silenciosamente hasta que se calmó.

- Siento haber llegado así, Bella, pero…

- No te preocupes¿qué ocurrió?- le pregunté.

- Terminé con Ben- susurró. Yo le abracé sin poderlo creer¿Cómo, eran perfectos el uno para el otro?

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Nos peleamos, fue una discusión en verdad muy tonta, pero eso llevó a decir algunas cosas realmente feas y yo le dije que mejor dejábamos todo hasta aquí y...- calló, pero no necesitaba decir nada más, la abracé y nos quedamos un rato en silencio

- ¿Quieres algo para tomar?- ella suspiró y asintió- vamos.

Al bajar las escaleras, nos encontramos con Jacob que estaba en la entrada, quién al mirar a Ángela quedo completamente en blanco, y de hecho abrió ligeramente la boca. Pasé por su lado y removí el brazo ligeramente, con eso, despegó sus ojos de Ángela y se ruborizó fuertemente, murmuró algo que nadie logró entender y se fue. Miré a Ángela extrañada y ella se encogió de hombros, le sonreí y ella me lo devolvió débilmente y fuimos a la cocina.

* * *

Al llegar a casa de Bella un asqueroso olor nos recibió.

- Licántropo- dije con odio, y temor… _¿por qué Bella tenía a un Chucho en su casa_?

- ¿Quién es Edward?-me preguntó Alice- No puedo ver nada, es como si el Hombre lobo me bloqueara las visiones.

- Es Jacob Black, el hijo del mejor amigo de Charlie, vino a lo que supo que Bella estaba despierta y con amnesia. Al parecer, y según los pensamientos de Charlie, se hicieron muy buenos amigos con Bella después de nuestra ida de Forks… Vámonos, ahora no podemos acercarnos a Bella, está Ángela también aquí.

- En la fiesta de este viernes podrás alcanzarla- me dijo Alice, yo sonreí con suficiencia, si Mike creía que podría acercarse a Bella estaba muy equivocado, _ya verás Newton._

* * *

El día de la fiesta llegó y no hubo poder en la tierra que me permitiera safarme de ella, así que me dirigí a ella casi como si fuera al campo de exterminio, con Mike tirando de mi brazo. Al entrar al gimnasio, me quedé estática. Mi primera mirada estaba en los Cullen, ellos estaban si es que era posible, más hermosos que antes, pero no fue eso lo que me detuvo, fue un recuerdo, un recuerdo que me quedo grabado a fuego en mi memoria y que no sabía de donde ni cuando:

_- Bella, no voy a dejar que nada te haga da__ñ__o, ni siquiera t__ú__misma. Te prometo que voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo._

Miles de pensamientos se me cruzaron en mi mente, Y las voces se me apagaron, Sabía que Mike me hablaba, pero no lo tomé en cuenta, entonces… _Edward y yo… ¿ya nos conocíamos? pero cómo, todos mis amigos… _

_- Edward Cullen te vuelve a mirar —dijo Jessica_

_¿Qué significa esto?_

- Hola, Bella- Una voz aterciopelada me hizo estremecerme. Lo miré y unos cálidos ojos ocres me recibieron y una nueva ola de recuerdos me hizo perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Hola!!!

lo siento, no tengo justificativos, más que toda mi familia se confabulo, para que no tuviera un segundo tranquila!!! así que tan rapido como pude, lo subí XD

espero que les guste, **dejen reviews!!! **

**por cierto, Un muy feliz año nuevo y que todos los deseos se les cumplan**

un beso**  
**


	6. Epilogo

Nada de la serie Twilight me pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro  


Hola Gente!!!!!!!!!!! Lamento mucho la demora pero aquí esta!!! el capítulofinald e Bendito-maldito olvido!

disfutenlo!!

Epilogo 

La mañana parecía más brillante que otros días, hacía mucho que no veía el sol, tal vez porque estaba en Forks uno de los pueblitos más nublados de Estados Unidos, la brisa húmeda le removió los cabellos, vi como Jacob bailaba con Ángela entre sus brazos mientras se besaban tiernamente, desde que Jacob había hecho "imprint" con Ángela nunca los había visto más felices, y nunca había estado tan cerca de su amiga, ahora que podía contarle todo se sentía más liviana y feliz… muy feliz, hacía casi tres meses que su vida se había vuelto luminosa y más liviana que nunca, desde que TODAS sus memorias estaban donde debían estar la vida había sido más simple, aún cuando Charlie había puesto grito en el cielo, no me había detenido ante un vampiro sediento de mi sangre. Digamos que mi padre era solo un mal menor… pero recordaba el día en que todos los recuerdos volvieron y me volví a juntar con mi Edward

---------------------------Flash back--------------------------------------------

La conciencia volvió con lentitud, y me pregunté que día era, si tendría que ir al trabajo o era mi día libre, no tenía mucho ánimo de nada, hacía muchos que sentía que mi vida era un interminables lunes… Se extraño de que el dolor en su pecho no hubiera vuelto con toda su magnitud desde que despertó… de hecho no sentía dolor alguno, ni siquiera estaba cansada… era extraño muy extraño, miré instintivamente a izquierda para ver a Edward sentado en mi mecedora, observándome, bastante divertido al parecer.

Sentí que perdía el aliento, como siempre pasaba que me sonreía y me pregunte si sería una de mis alucinaciones, pero entonces recordé la caída del acantilado, la perdida de memoria, su llegada, el baile… el había vuelto… ¿por mi? Se sentía culpable tal vez, de lo que me había ocurrido, después de todo no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por acercarse a mi cuando estuve amnésica… ¿Qué hacía aquí de todas maneras?

- Creo que aún recuerdas bella, lo mucho que odiaba que me ocultaras tus pensamientos, puedo ver que tu mente es un revoltijo y me encantaría saber sobre que terrenos estas divagando

- Pensaba sobre ti por supuesto, - le conteste con sinceridad, aún cuando no lo pretendía sentí mis mejillas arder- me preguntaba… que hacías aquí… - sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa para luego convertirse en esa mascara indiferente que había llegado a odiar

- Bueno Bella, te desmayaste anoche en la fiesta, no podía dejar de traerte a tu casa y asegurarme que estas bien- lo miré ceñuda, el sabía perfectamente a que me estaba refiriendo

- Sabes tan bien como yo de que hablo… porque volviste… yo pensé que… te hacía mal- dije con un susurro ahogado, sus palabras aún dolían, el se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, me tomó de la barbilla, y me hizo alzar la mirada hasta él y fundir mi mirada con la suya

- Bella, cuando Alice vio que tu habías caído del acantilado… yo… sentí que el mundo se paralizaba y todo perdía importancia, corrí como no te puedes imaginar deseando encontrarte, pero el temor se había instalado en mi corazón, que nunca más podría volver a verte, no podría volver a escuchar tus latidos del corazón ni tu brillante sonrisa, y cuando te encontramos y Carlisle me dijo que habías perdido la memoria yo…- se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos, y a la vez a mi me asaltó un recuerdo, que no había podido encajar y daba vueltas y de repente todo fue bastante claro para mi:

_- no temas mi amor, yo cargare tu dolor y el mío, nunca volverás a sufrir por mi culpa_

Edward Había ido a verme al hospital y había decidido…

- decidiste dejarme para que yo volviera a sufrir a tu lado¿no es así?- Edward solo asintió y bajó su mirada mientras retiraba su mano de mi mentón- Si serás idiota. Cada vez que te veía en el instituto mi corazón corría desbocado y no entendía el porque

- cada vez que te veía en el instituto- me interrumpió él- imaginaba que estabas a mi lado y que todo era como antes de que tuviera que marcharme y mentirte, yo… nunca quise irme, nunca, pero pensaba que de esa manera que mantenía protegida- el abrace y uní nuestros labios antes de decir:

- serás idiota.

------------------------------ Fin Flash Back--------------------------------------

Y ahí me encontraba yo, en el casamiento de mis mejores amigos, nunca hubiera imaginado a Jacob pidiendo matrimonio, ni mucho menos a Angela aceptándolo…. Lo me recordaba cierta proposición… Edward también me había propuesto matrimonio, a cambio de ser Vampiro por supuesto… y yo me había negado, completamente, el estaba demente si pensaba que iba a aceptar algo como eso antes de los 40… y era por eso que me casaba en 3 meses, suspire resignada, como si pudiera negarme a Edward y sus múltiples métodos de persuasión…

Pero era feliz, después de todo mi pesadilla personal, como después supe, había sido eliminada por la manada de Jake, esa era la razón, por la que Jacob no había ido a verme antes, estaban dándole caza a Victoria.

Esa misma noche cuando volvía a mi casa luego de una larga fiesta de matrimonio, entre en mi pieza para encontrarme con mi sueño hecho realidad esperándome con sus brazos abiertos para recibirme, me lance a sus hercúleos brazos, quien me encerró inmediatamente en torno a él y me beso los cabellos, el sentimiento de que todo estaba donde debía estar se hizo presente, y sonreí satisfecha… acababa de ver a una pareja prometiéndose amor hasta que la muerte los separe… pero yo esperaba un amor donde ni la muerte pudiera separarnos… un feliz para siempre, digno de un cuento de hadas.

Finite

* * *

Notas de autora 

Bueno no queda nada que decir... aqui se acaba el fic... mi primer fic y agradezco inmesamente a todos y todas las que me ayudaron y apoyaron para que terminara la historia, mandandome reviews y cositas lindas, sobre todo a La Gabyta linda que sin ella, en verdad que esto no habría sido pubicado, así que Gaby donde quiera que estes,... GRAX TKM!!!

un beso y ya nos estamos leyendo en mis próximos proyectos

Adios

amor a todos y todas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
